Hold me,Ada(the light version)
by Foxy Vixen
Summary: Ada decides to sooth Leon's nerves with a bit of her seductive touch.


Hold me, Ada  
By Foxy Vixen

_Note: I'm a big Ada Wong fan. Why did she have to die. SHE WAS SO FREGGIN COOL!!!_ The train hummed with an uneasy sound. Leon pressed the shotgun's handle close under his side as if it was a third arm. His eyes were weary from the constant seeing a man who was to be his partner get shot from his own hand. His red locks just clung to his forehead. He wanted to just take off this damn vest, but it was probably the only thing that kept any zombie that got near him from doing any serious damage.   
"You can put that thing down, there is no way any zombies can come in here," spoke Ada as she crossed her legs and began to reload her pistol.   
"Yeah, that's what you said back at the train," Leon muttered with a slight smirk as he pointed towards his head. Ada motioned her fingers towards the left, and felt the tiny bit of dried blood.  
"Just hush up now," spoke Ada as she examined her pistol to insure that no mud jammed the barrel from their trip through the sewers. Leon gave a brief laugh.  
"Oww," he blunted as he gritted his teeth from the bullet wound on his shoulder. Ada walked over towards him. Her silk hand ran over it, soothing his muscles. Leon gazed into her hazel eyes. He turned his head towards his reflection. His own looked about as dead as those zombies while his skin seemed a bit pale from the constant fear of a licker, ready to leap out of a vent and lash its lightning tongue into his abdomen.  
"How do you do it?" he asked as he stared into her. Her brown one eyed hair seemed to seduce his eyes with its natural beauty.... beauty he has been denied of since he arrived in Raccoon City, either that or his eyes been spoiled by the loveliness of a half rotten officer with maybe half of his upper lip missing.  
"Its called relaxation,Leon. If you freak out at the slightest crack, murmur, or the change in tone of Capcom's music, then you'll be a total mess," she said as she slid a finger through his hair to pull from his sweaty brow. "Sit down," she said as she pulled the shot gun out of his hand. She could feel his tight grasp on it. Ada sat behind Leon as she placed her long fingers on his shoulders and began to pull the lean muscle, massaging his tired body. Leon slowly leaned his head back and began to roll his head.  
"That feels so good," he spoke as Ada stopped and slid her body down towards him with her hands, clinging on to his chest like a teddy bear that needed to be held. "You like?" she whispered into his ear as she lightly nipped at it.  
Her warm breath seemed to create a sense of lightheadedness. He could feel her hands run underneath his chest muscles, feeling the deep curves. Leon turned towards her as she pulled him towards her. His body seemed to tower over her as he slowly lowered it on top of her. Her breasts seemed to cushion his weight on her as she pulled his head towards her lips. His head seemed to turn in sync with hers while his hands seem to intertwine with her own. He than began to lower his head towards her neck and began to barrage it with light kisses against her perfumed skin. Ada closed her eyes as she could feel his manhood harden beneath his uniform. Oh how much she wanted to tear it off to see the sleek body of the rookie cop and to feel him inside her. Feeling him slide back and forth on top of her, in her apartment in New Mexico, in a her bed with the silk sheets beneath them.Howerver, she knew and he knew that could not be possible right now with the throbbing bullet wound in his shoulder. It was not in the best shape and needed medical attention; pulling off the bandages would probably infect it.  
Instead, she ran her hands into his red locks and pulled his head closer to his neck. Leon sighed as pressed himself even harder towards her.   
"Oh Ada," he murmured. He never felt this good in a long time. Could it be that he finally found someone? He rose up a bit,as he took a bit of time to stare into her. He slid one hand over one breast to feel its soft tenderness. Ada took her hand and lowered his head on top of it. Her heart seemed to beat so calmly. He didn't know how she could stay so calm out here. Leon closed his eyes as Ada used her hand to comb his hair. Her eyes shifted towards the shotgun. Its handle finally dried off from sweat that built up on it. Her agency warned her of the dangers of the chemical plant. She knew "It" waited for anyone stupid enough to go through there. She didn't want to betray, Leon. She wanted more then ever to make love to him right now. For now, let him sleep with the warm comfort of her heart with him. They should arrive at the chemical plant tomorrow morning. It was quite a distance while the trolley moved so slowly.   
"Good night, Leon," spoke Ada as she kissed his forehead.  
"Goodnight Ada," he whispered as he finally, after three days.... slept.  



End file.
